PC:Black Fox (BenBrown)
Summary Status Fluff Foxes In the Kingdom of Jade, it is said: When a fox lives to be a hundred years old, it becomes capable of taking human form. Foxes can assume any human (or humanoid) form, but are known to prefer appearing as an old man, a child of either sex, or particularly as a beautiful young woman. Many a young man has encountered a woman traveling alone, and fallen in love with her, only to discover later that she was really a fox. Foxes in human form are difficult to recognize, but when they are drunken or forgetful, they may have trouble concealing their tails. This is traditionally one of the ways that foxes are recognized for what they are. When discovered, they will usually assume their vulpine form and flee. Some claim that foxes are purely malevolent creatures that lure men in only to feast upon their hearts. While there are evil foxes, most are merely mischievous, and delight in causing consternation to greedy or prideful people through elaborate tricks. Foxes can be quick to take offense, and often will go out of their way to humiliate someone for a perceived slight. When a fox first learns to change its shape, it knows little about the human world, other than what a wild animal might learn by watching. For a curious fox, this lack of experience can cause trouble, and may be what causes some foxes to become malicious. As foxes age and grow in power and wisdom, they will grow additional tails. The wisest and most powerful foxes have nine tails, and have beautiful golden fur. The Black Fox This fox is relatively young, only having learned to take human form recently. The Black Fox comes, of course, from the Kingdom of Jade, but since that land is beset by demons, life is not safe there, even for a fox spirit. Therefore, the Black Fox, like many others, has fled, and has come to ground at last in Daunton. The Black Fox is a skilled musician, and when in human form usually is seen with a drum or flute, which the fox also uses to work magic. The true shape of this fox is relatively large for a fox, with a dark, almost black coat, except for the tip of the tail, which is white. The human forms of the fox are varied, of course, but unless impersonating a specific person, the fox will usually appear as a person from the Kingdom of Jade. Known Aliases Hú Lí One of the Fox's most common aliases is that of Hú Lí, a musician and entertainer. Hú Lí is a woman from the Kingdom of Jade with the hair, eye and skin coloration typical of that land. Her high cheekbones and thin, high-set eyebrows give her an air of aristocratic beauty, as do the expensive robes she wears: white, with an orange lining and a floral pattern in delicate gold tracery. She speaks in a lilting sing-song style, as if every utterance is a theatrical performance. Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Bard Defense Bonuses: +1 Reflex, +1 Will Ritual Caster Black Fox may perform one bard ritual per day without expending components. Multiclass Versatility Skill Versatility Song of Rest: at the end of a short rest, each ally may spend a healing surge and regain 4 extra hit points. Virtue of Cunning: Once per round, when an enemy misses an ally within 9 squares of the Black Fox, the ally may slide 1 square as a free action. Racial Features Changeling Ability Scores: +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma Mental Defense: +1 to Will Size: Medium Speed: 6 Language: Common (Allarian) Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Insight Shapechanger Changeling Trick (encounter power) Skills Languages Tsugo, Allarian Feats Initiate of the Old Faith Background Kingdom of Jade: Tsugo language added Rituals Known Glib Limerick Traveler's Camoflauge Equipment Weight Carried: 68 lbs Money Remaining: 7 GP Magic Items Master's Wand of Vicious Mockery (Reskinned as Bone Flute) *+1d8 Critical *adds effect to Vicious Mockery Power Wish List * Some sort of item for quick-changing clothing. Impostor's armor would work if it came in Hide, which it doesn't by the book. * Perhaps a Gem of Colloquy lv. 2, if we're going to be talking to people who speak Magari for a while. Tracking Treasure 2011-07-18 Master's Wand of Vicious Mockery +1 (Reskinned as Bone Flute) 2011-07-19 126 gp XP 2011-07-19 1042 xp Changes level 2 *Feat: Bard of All Trades *Utility Power: Canon of Avoidance Events 2011-05-01 Hú Lí appears in the tavern, ready to entertain! 2011-05-30 Having met some countrymen and intrigued by a strange person's invitation to a contest, Hú Lí departs the tavern to enter into the adventure "Serpent's Skull: Souls for Smuggler's Shiv" Mini Stat Block Black FoxBThe Black Fox/B Fox Spirit (Changeling) Bard 1 Initiative: +1, Passive Perception: 16, Passive Insight: 18 AC:17, Fort:11, Reflex:15, Will:16 :bmelee: +2 vs. AC, 1d6-1 damage HP:24/24, Bloodied:12, Surge Value:6, Surges left:8/8 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: unused Powers: color=GreenFox Spirit Disguise, Wild Shape, Staggering Note, Vicious Mockery/color color=redBlunder, Fox Spirit Trick, Grasping Claws, Majestic Word x2, Words of Friendship/color color=grayStirring Shout/color Conditions: none /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from horticulture * Summary: the power bonus to the MBA from Blunder should be 5 (1 + 4 mod). Approved Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Status Approved for level 1 by horticulture and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters